


Zajazd Harvelle

by deanmon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartender Benny, Harvelle's Roadhouse, M/M, Sappy Dean
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon/pseuds/deanmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Twój brat chce frytki – zadeklarował Lafitte i podejrzliwie zmierzył śmiejącą się dwójkę spojrzeniem.</p><p>– Mogę się założyć, że nie tylko frytki – skomentowała rudowłosa, po czym przybiła piątkę z Samem, który najwyraźniej nie mógł pohamować wybuchu śmiechu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zajazd Harvelle

Gdy Benny po raz pierwszy przestąpił próg zajazdu, trzymając w dłoni ulotkę z ogłoszeniem o pracę, wiedział, że to jest to. Wiedział, że tam wróci.

Powitania, którym uraczyła go właścicielka, nie mógł nazwać przyjaznym, lecz postanowił nie brać tego do siebie, bowiem był świadom, że tutejsza okolica do najbezpieczniejszych nie należała, a i on, ze swoją ogromną posturą, nie przypominał zwykłego Johna, których przez zajazd przewijało się wielu. Jednak błysk w oku Ellen podpowiedział mu, że nie znajdował się na straconej pozycji.

Kobieta oprowadziła go po budynku, wyjaśniła, czym ma się zajmować, przedstawiła pokrótce pozostałych pracowników, a pod koniec wycieczki udzieliła kilku podstawowych informacji, takich jak godziny pracy, wynagrodzenie i obowiązujące tu zasady. Umowę przypieczętowali męskim uściskiem dłoni. Benny miał zacząć od następnego dnia.

Na samym początku wszyscy traktowali go z dystansem; rudowłosa kelnerka, łamane na barmanka, imieniem Charlie unikała go jak ognia, wysoki kucharz – Sam – patrzył na niego z nieufnością, której nawet nie starał się zamaskować, a Ash, znajomy właścicielki i jej córki, nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Jedynie drobna blondynka okazywała jakiekolwiek chęci bliższego poznania nowego barmana.

I po dłuższej konwersacji Jo musiała przyznać, że Benny był czarujący. Na pierwszy rzut oka, owszem, wydawał się gburowatym rzezimieszkiem, który obrabuje cię, gdy tylko nadarzy się okazja, jednak po prawdziwej, szczerej rozmowie ukazał swoje prawdziwe "ja". Był naprawdę miłym facetem, rozmownym, i ciągle nadawał ludziom słodkie przezwiska, a przez jego cajuński akcent aż chciało się go słuchać.

Tydzień później, gdy reszta ekipy zauważyła, jak Benny dogaduje się z Jo, jak podchodzi do swoich obowiązków, z jakim ciepłem odnosi się do klientów, powoli zaczynali się do niego przekonywać. Charlie już nie uciekała, wręcz przeciwnie, coraz chętniej przebywała w jego towarzystwie. Ash, mimo początkowej obojętności, ujrzał w nim świetnego rozmówcę, nawet jeśli Lafitte nie miał bladego pojęcia o technologii i komputerach. W zamian za to, Benny opowiadał o swoich przygodach na oceanie, których wszyscy z zaciekawieniem i podziwem słuchali.

Tylko Sam uparcie tkwił w przekonaniu, że Benny był zbyt tajemniczy, że nie mówi im wszystkiego. Mógł sobie opowiadać o tym całym żeglowaniu i podróżowaniu, lecz ani razu nie wspomniał o rodzinie i znajomych. "On musi coś ukrywać" Sam powtarzał w kółko, ale nikt nie chciał go słuchać, ponieważ nie wierzyli, że ktoś tak przyjazny jak Benny mógłby ich okłamać. Winchester codziennie liczył pieniądze w kasie, by móc złapać południowca na podkradaniu, lecz, ku jego zdziwieniu, kwota zawsze zgadzała się co do centa.

Sam uważnie obserwował Benny'ego przez pierwszy miesiąc, dwa, cztery, jednak w końcu się poddał i przyznał do porażki, bo Benny był po prostu idealnym pracownikiem. Przeprosił niższego mężczyznę i zaproponował rozejm, po czym zaprosił go na piwo. Lafitte przyjął jego propozycję z szerokim uśmiechem, poklepując go mocno po plecach. Brunet aż zgiął się w pół od siły uderzenia, ale nieśmiało odwzajemnił uśmiech, mimo to.

Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru, gdy wybiła godzina zamknięcia lokalu, pracownicy zebrali się przy barze, wyciągnęli szklanki, włączyli muzykę i rozpoczęli zabawę. Jak się później okazało, Benny był mistrzem gry w bilarda; za każdym razem celnie trafiał do łuz, miażdżąc wszystkich po kolei. Ash wykłócał się, że gdyby był to pojedynek bilarda jako gry internetowej, ograłby go bez najmniejszego problemu, czym wywołał salwę kpiącego śmiechu, która wypełniła budynek.

Tygodnie mijały, a Ellen coraz bardziej upewniała się, że podjęła słuszną decyzję zatrudniając Benny'ego w swoim zajeździe. Mężczyzna nigdy się nie spóźniał, nigdy nie był nieuprzejmy wobec irytujących klientów, a za swoją troskę o ich dobro zyskiwał liczne napiwki i komplementy. A gdy widział osoby lekko zataczające się i wszczynające awantury, wkraczał do akcji subtelnie dając im do zrozumienia, że na nich już chyba pora i że powinni wyjść. Natomiast, gdy prośby nie przynosiły skutku, siłą wyrzucał agresywnych pijaków za drzwi. Przecież musiał pilnować porządku w, tak jakby, swoim lokalu. Oczywiście nie był on jedynym mężczyzną, który dbał o bezpieczeństwo klientów; również Sam bacznie doglądał spokoju w zajeździe i, zważywszy na jego imponujący wzrost, zazwyczaj mu się udawało. Jednak ktoś taki jak Benny, ktoś o szerokości ramion dorównującej szerokości drzwi, o muskularnej sylwetce, wyglądający prawie jak niedźwiedź, budził szacunek i niewielu z okolicznych awanturników odważyłoby się mu przeciwstawić.

Mimo swego wyglądu, Lafitte nie należał do grupy macho–mężczyzn wyzbytych emocji, ślepych na krzywdy słabszych ludzi. Charlie kilka razy zauważyła Benny'ego pomagającego starszym osobom przejść przez ulicę, zanoszącego zakupy ze sklepu do samochodu matek z dziećmi, kupującego jedzenie bezdomnym. Uśmiechała się wtedy od ucha do ucha wierząc, że ten człowiek zawsze stanie w obronie innych, że poświęci się dla nich nie oczekując niczego w zamian.

Jo, z racji tego, że mieszkała wraz z matką nad zajazdem i dokładnie wiedziała, co się w nim dzieje, była pod wrażeniem sumienności południowca. Lada nieprzerwanie lśniła czystością, orzeszki i precle zawsze wypełniały małe, czerwone miseczki, a na podłodze nie było śladu brudu, podobnie na stołach i szafeczkach. Benny przychodził jako pierwszy, rozkładał krzesła, wycierał ladę i czekał na pozostałych w czyściutkim lokalu. Od rana do wieczora nalewał piwo oraz różne inne alkohole, rozmawiał z klientami, którzy wylewali swoje smutki, przecierał ladę i, gdy naszła taka konieczność, rozdzielał pijanych ludzi. W wolnym czasie, czyli wtedy, gdy zamieniał się zmianami z Charlie, okupował stół do bilarda, zmierzając się z coraz to nowszymi śmiałkami, a krótkie partyjki zawsze kończyły się tak samo. Benny został okrzyknięty mianem "gracza nie do pokonania" przez stałych bywalców zajazdu Harvelle. A po ciężkim dniu zamiatał drewnianą podłogę, wyłączał szafę grającą, maszynę do pinballa, ponownie wystawiał krzesła i gasił światła.

Tak mijały mu dni, miesiące, pierwszy rok. Wszyscy go pokochali, a Ellen nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że Benny był błogosławieństwem zesłanym na jej zajazd. Sposób, w jaki chronił Jo i Charlie przed brudnymi łapskami natrętnych, pijanych klientów, w jaki serwował drinki, nie z poczucia obowiązku, ale po prostu z chęci czynienia czegoś, co uszczęśliwi drugiego człowieka, sposób, w jaki rozświetlał okolicę swoim uśmiechem i nastawieniem do życia, skradł jej serce. Zadowolona ze swojego wyboru nie chciała, by Lafitte kiedykolwiek ich opuścił.

Benny nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru uciekać z miejsca, które stało się jego domem.

 

.

 

Z samego rana pewnego wrześniowego dnia Sam obwieścił pozostałym pracownikom, że jego brat przyjedzie nazajutrz do miasta i zostanie w nim na kilka dni. Charlie i Jo prawie podskoczyły z zachwytu, Ash zaśmiał się pod nosem, a Ellen uśmiechnęła szeroko. Z kolei na Bennym wiadomość ta nie wywarła specjalnego wrażenia. Podczas gdy cała reszta znała tego Deana – i najwyraźniej darzyła sympatią – on znał jedynie garstkę informacji na jego temat z opowieści Sama, i nie mógł powiedzieć, że cieszy się z powodu wizyty starszego z braci, ale nie mógł też powiedzieć, że nie był podekscytowany i w prawdzie nie mógł się doczekać aż go pozna.

– Powinieneś go tu zaprosić. Nie widziałam tego gówniarza już w cholerę długo – odezwała się Ellen i usiadła przy ladzie.

Do otwarcia lokalu zostało im jeszcze kilkanaście minut i jak co dzień zebrali się razem w jednym miejscu, by w spokoju porozmawiać.

– No nie wiem... – przyznał Sam.

– Oo nie, nie wymigasz się. Wszyscy za nim tęsknimy, mamy prawo go zobaczyć – wtrąciła Charlie.

Mały uśmieszek wstąpił na wąskie usta Sama.

– Kim ja jestem, żeby zabronić Deanowi czegokolwiek.

– O właśnie. – Właścicielka wskazała kucharza palcem. – Tylko jeśli znowu zechce zaśpiewać karaoke, będziemy musieli użyć Benny'ego, by ściągnąć go ze sceny. Ostatnim razem myślałam, że sama to zrobię. Co jak co, ale ten dzieciak nie ma głosu do śpiewania.

Charlie wybuchła gromkim śmiechem.

– Ty albo klienci – zauważył Ash. – Biedni, oni przyszli się dobrze bawić, nikomu nie robiąc krzywdy. A zastali takie... coś.

– Dobra, okej, rozumiem. Za wszelką cenę trzymamy Deana z daleka od mikrofonu – przyznał Winchester. Lafitte uniósł kącik ust w lekkim uśmiechu. – Polubicie się – rzekł i popatrzył w nad wyraz niebieskie oczy Benny'ego, którego słowa Sama najwyraźniej zbiły z tropu.

– Słucham? – spytał.

Luizjański akcent przekształcał jego głos w głęboki baryton, pełny przeciąganych sylab, który trafiał do uszu niczym cudowna melodia.

– Dean ci się spodoba. Mimo swojej opinii to super gość i naprawdę łatwo jest się z nim dogadać. Tylko nie możesz krytykować klasycznego rocka. I zaklinam cię, nigdy nie porównuj placków do ciasta. Ma świra na tym punkcie.

Benny uniósł brwi i zaśmiał się tubalnie, po czym podwinął rękawy swojego białego henleya aż do łokci; jasny materiał ciasno opinał jego ogromne, umięśnione ramiona i szeroką klatkę piersiową. Zawsze, gdy Benny sięgał po coś do wysoko umieszczonych szafeczek, mięśnie jego pleców napinały się widocznie i rozluźniały pod elastycznym podkoszulkiem, na co niejedna już niewiasta zwróciła szczególną uwagę. Bądź co bądź, sylwetka ów mężczyzny była naprawdę imponująca.

Pracownicy rozeszli się na swoje stanowiska, gdy wybiła godzina dziesiąta. Jo przekręciła tabliczkę sygnalizującą, że już jest otwarte i przekręciła zamek w drzwiach, które otworzyły się z głośnym kliknięciem. Chwilę później do lokalu zaczęli wlewać się pierwsi klienci, a każdemu wejściu towarzyszyło dzwonienie małego dzwoneczka zawieszonego nad futryną, przynosząc ze sobą przyjazną atmosferę. Jak w każdy poniedziałek, zapowiadał się pracowity dzień. Z reguły prawdziwy ruch zaczynał się dopiero po szóstej popołudniu, jednak znaleźli się i tacy, co przychodzili tu na kawę lub porozmawiać ze znajomymi. Wieczór nastał w mgnieniu oka; Ash odpadł pierwszy i już o dziewiątej zniknął w swoim pokoju umiejscowionym w odległej części zajazdu, zaraz po nim Jo wraz z Ellen udały się do mieszkalnej części gospody. Winchester zadeklarował, że odprowadzi Charlie do domu, więc gdy tylko ów dwójka wyszła, Benny został sam w pustym zajeździe. Jak co dzień wyłączył wszelkie automaty, pozamiatał podłogę i zgasił światła, po czym wyszedł i zamknął za sobą dokładnie drzwi.

Następny dzień, o ile to możliwe, był jeszcze bardziej pracowity od poprzedniego, lecz żaden z pracowników nie był specjalnie tym incydentem zdziwiony, bowiem właśnie dziś miał odbyć się mecz pomiędzy Kansas City Chiefs a Miami Dolphins, więc okoliczni fani footballu postanowili zgromadzić się w zaprzyjaźnionym barze i wspólnie z przyjaciółmi kibicować ulubionej drużynie.

Benny fanem footballu określić się nie mógł, jednak nie miał nic przeciwko oglądaniu meczu w godzinach pracy, a już zwłaszcza jeśli to oznaczało zwiększone zarobki, dlatego ze swoim stałym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy rozlewał piwo wciąż przybywającym klientom.

Natomiast Sam, jak przystało na człowieka pochodzącego z Kansas, od rana chodził cały w skowronkach podekscytowany faktem, że dziś gra drużyna z jego rodzinnego stanu, z miasta, w którym się wychował i w którym okazjonalnie grał ze swoim bratem w bardzo amatorski football. Po dziś dzień pamiętał swój pokój oklejony plakatami i chorągiewkami Chiefs.

Winchester dobrze wiedział, że nikt go w pracy nie zastąpi, ale to nie powstrzymało go przed założeniem koszulki z logiem drużyny i pomalowaniem twarzy barwami Kansas City Chiefs. Zdążył poinformować pozostałych pracowników, że Dean przyjedzie około ósmej, dziewiątej, a potem wątek starszego Winchestera utonął między spekulacjami na temat tego, kto wygra dzisiejszy mecz.

Klientów przybywało z każdą godziną, a gdy wybiła ósma wieczór, zajazd zaczął pękać w szwach. Uwadze Benny'ego nie umknęły odmienne barwy przejawiające się pośród czerwieni, złota i bieli, dlatego mentalnie zanotował sobie wzmożoną ostrożność; nie było nic gorszego niż podpici kibice dwóch odmiennych drużyn.

Jo, ubrana podobnie do Sama, usiadła przy ladzie nieopodal barmana i co chwila zajadała orzeszki ze zniecierpliwieniem oczekując rozpoczęcia gry.

Lafitte oparł się łokciami o ladę i zmierzył wzrokiem otoczenie; mnóstwo mężczyzn trzymających w dłoni kufel piwa okupowało każdy możliwy stolik, każde krzesło i fotel i z wyczekiwaniem wpatrywało się w mały telewizor uczepiony kolumny podtrzymującej sufit, znajdującej się na skraju długiej lady. Wysoka kolumna pokryta była świątecznymi lampkami – mimo iż był wrzesień – i zdjęciami uśmiechających się pracowników.

Wśród głośnych rozmów i krzyków Benny zdołał usłyszeć brzdęk dzwoneczka sygnalizujący, że do zajazdu przybyła nowa duszyczka. Gdy drzwi otworzyły się na oścież, do lokalu wszedł wysoki blondyn, zdecydowanie po trzydziestce, o męskich rysach twarzy i przeszywającym spojrzeniu zielonych oczu. Od jego sylwetki aż biło pewnością siebie. Południowiec mógł przysiąc, że facet wydał mu się znajomy. Jo również spojrzała na nowego przybysza i prawie podskoczyła.

– Dean! – pisnęła i popędziła w kierunku mężczyzny.

Benny uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Więc tak wyglądał słynny Dean Winchester. Lafitte nie zdołał zaprzeczyć; wyglądał naprawdę przyzwoicie. Delikatny ślad zarostu pokrywał jego policzki wręcz uwydatniając ładnie zarysowaną linię szczęki, nieco go postarzając. Jednak kim był Benny, by oceniać czyjekolwiek owłosienie twarzy, wraz ze swoją gęstą brodą? Zarejestrował jeszcze jeden szczegół; bracia noszenie flanelowych koszul musieli mieć we krwi. Czarny, ostentacyjnie obcisły podkoszulek, czerwona koszula w kratę, skórzana kurtka i przetarte jeansy – takie zestawienie to chyba klasyczny strój Winchestera.

Gdy Dean skończył witać się z Jo, zerknął na barmana stojącego za ladą i uśmiechnął się do siebie delikatnie, po czym ruszył w kierunku Sama, który zdążył wyjść z małej kuchni. Dwaj mężczyźni wylądowali w braterskim uścisku. Blondyn nachylił się nieznacznie w stronę bruneta i szepnął mu na ucho coś, czego Benny nie był w stanie usłyszeć, ale gdy zauważył, że Sam rzuca mu niezbyt subtelne spojrzenie, zaczął być podejrzliwy. Młodszy z braci odpowiedział Deanowi, a odpowiedź ta widocznie mu się spodobała, bo na usta starszego wpełzł chytry uśmieszek wynikający prawdopodobnie z samozadowolenia. Z pełną gracją powoli podszedł do pustego krzesła barowego stojącego przy ladzie, naprzeciwko niebieskookiego Południowca, gdy Sam wrócił do kuchni, by zrealizować zamówienia. Lafitte uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie.

– Co dla ciebie, przystojniaku? – zapytał i odłożył szmatkę, którą wycierał duży kufel. W tonie jego wypowiedzi pobrzmiewała obojętność, lecz Benny nie ukrywał przed samym sobą, że przyjemne ciepło rozlało się po jego żołądku, gdy w odpowiedzi Dean oblizał dolną wargę.

– Ze wszystkimi się tak witasz, czy mam się czuć zaszczycony?

Uśmiech Benny'ego pogłębił się. Głos Deana był naprawdę głęboki i niski i sprawiał, że gęsia skórka pokryła kark barmana.

– Nie ze wszystkimi – odparł i wyprostował się, chcąc w całości obserwować reakcję blondyna, który wyszczerzył rządek równych, białych ząbków w szerokim uśmiechu i zaśmiał się cicho.

– W takim razie bardzo mi miło. – Mężczyzna wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń. – Jestem Dean.

– Benny – powiedział i ujął dłoń Deana w swoją, następnie potrząsnął nią kilka razy.

Na chwilę zajazd pogrążył się w ciszy – albo była to sprawka wyobraźni Benny'ego? Mężczyźni mierzyli się wzrokiem, żaden nie puścił dłoni drugiego, a Benny musiał przyznać, że z każdą sekundą uścisk stawał się coraz bardziej niezręczny.

– Więc co podać? – Lafitte przypomniał sobie o swoim obowiązku i wyswobodził dłoń z nieco mniejszej dłoni Deana.

A szkoda.

– Piwo będzie dobre. Przyjechałem tu samochodem, ale co tam. Później ją przeparkuję.

Winchester wyjrzał przez okno. Benny uczynił podobnie i zauważył czarny samochód stojący tuż przed wejściem do zajazdu. Światła latarni dostatecznie oświetlały okolicę, więc barman mógł mu się przyjrzeć.

– To twój? – spytał sięgając bo brązową butelkę wypełnioną alkoholem.

– Tak – odpowiedział dumnie i uśmiechnął się, znów. Jego uśmiech był olśniewający.

– Niezły. Chevrolet? – Benny położył na ladzie podkładkę, a na niej postawił kufel z piwem.

– Dzięki. Zgadza się, Impala z sześćdziesiątego siódmego. Moja dziecinka. – Dean chwycił szklankę i przystawił ją sobie do ust, a Południowiec nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wpatrywaniem się w grdykę blondyna, która unosiła się i opadała hipnotycznie.

– Imponujący. Naprawdę – skomentował i cudem oderwał wzrok od szyi zielonookiego.

– Fakt. Nie wiem jak ty, Benny, ale ja doceniam ładne kształty każdej marki.

Lafitte zorientował się, że brat Sama patrzył mu prosto w oczy, ostrożnie dobierając wyrazy. Barman nie wiedział, czy miał je odebrać dosłownie, czy miał się w nich doszukiwać głębszego sensu, czy były one zwyczajnie nawiązaniem do samochodu. Zadecydował, że czas pokaże i nie ma co robić sobie nadziei.

– Podać coś jeszcze? – zręcznie zmienił temat.

– A co byś polecił zbłąkanemu wędrowcowi? – zapytał i lekko przekrzywił głowę, by móc przyjrzeć się Benny'emu z innej perspektywy. Starszy z nich czuł, że czerwieni się pod intensywnym spojrzeniem blondyna, jednak nie zamierzał narzekać.

– Podobno serwujemy dobre frytki.

– Poproszę.

– Zaraz wracam – rzekł z uśmiechem.

– Będę czekać.

Benny ruszył w kierunku kuchni, by poinformować Sama o zamówieniu, i na sekundkę zamknął oczy. W małym pomieszczeniu zastał młodszego Winchestera chichoczącego pod nosem wraz z Charlie, która przypatrywała się Południowcowi niezbyt subtelnie.

– Twój brat chce frytki – zadeklarował Lafitte i podejrzliwie zmierzył śmiejącą się dwójkę spojrzeniem.

– Mogę się założyć, że nie tylko frytki – skomentowała rudowłosa, po czym przybiła piątkę z Samem, który najwyraźniej nie mógł pohamować wybuchu śmiechu.

Benny przewrócił oczami westchnąwszy głośno.

– Przepraszam, skarbie, musiałam. – Bardbury poklepała Benny'ego po ramieniu w pocieszającym geście.

– Chociaż wiesz… – zaczął Sam, a ton jego wypowiedzi pozostawiał wiele do życzenia. Kucharz odwrócony był do dwójki barmanów plecami, dzięki czemu nie widział ich min.

– Nie, Sam, nie wiem. Mógłbyś mnie uświadomić? – Lafitte poprosił niewinnym głosem, z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem obserwując zmianę w posturze Winchestera.

Sam odchrząknął znacząco i spojrzał na twarz niebieskookiego.

– Dean pytał o ciebie – odparł, niby to obojętnie, niby to bez większego zainteresowania, ale widząc, jak mina Benny'ego pogrąża się w zdziwieniu, uśmiechnął się szatańsko.

– Doprawdy? – spytał, a jego południowy akcent wydał się jeszcze bardziej słyszalny, głęboki. – A o co takiego pytał, jeśli można wiedzieć?

Sam rzucił Charlie przelotne spojrzenie, po którym dziewczyna bez słowa wyszła z małej kuchni. Gdy zostali sami, wyższy pracownik popatrzył poważnie na Benny'ego i przybrał pozę starszego brata.

– Pytał, czy każdy barman w tym mieście jest taki, i to są jego słowa, smakowity. – Brunet zrobił dziwną minę, jakby przepełniło go zniesmaczenie. – I czy ma u ciebie jakieś szanse.

– Tak?

– Ano tak.

– I co mu odpowiedziałeś? – Benny mógł przysiąc na wszystko, co kocha, że w tym momencie wściekły rumieniec wkradł się na jego szyję, zdradzając jego podekscytowanie.

– Że jesteś naprawdę zajebistym facetem i że nie powinien marnować czasu na rozmowy ze mną – skwitował, po czym sięgnął po duży talerz, na który nałożył sporą ilość frytek i przypraw. Wręczył talerz Benny'emu i poklepał go po umięśnionym ramieniu. – Tobie radzę to samo.

Do pomieszczenia weszła radosna Jo uśmiechająca się od ucha do ucha, co rusz zerkając na barmana z niebezpiecznym błyskiem kryjącym się w oku.

Lafitte kierował się właśnie do drzwi, by móc w końcu zanieść to nieszczęsne zamówienie, gdy usłyszał za sobą cichy chichot.

– Bierz go, tygrysie! – zawołała Jo i już nie kłopotała się z powstrzymywaniem śmiechu. Sam zaśmiał się bezdźwięcznie, a następnie ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Benny warknął głośno, zdegustowany dziecinnym zachowaniem jego przyjaciół.

– Moja droga, to są sprawy dla dorosłych. Niech twój zadarty nos trzyma się od nich z daleka – rzekł żartobliwie, a młoda panna Harvelle wystawiła język, niewzruszona przytykiem barmana.

Gdy Lafitte opuścił kuchnię, odetchnął głębiej, lecz po chwili uśmiechnął się ciepło, bo ujrzał Deana siedzącego w tej samej pozycji, trzymającego w dłoni kufel do połowy wypełniony bursztynowym płynem, najwyraźniej szukającego go w tłumie wielu mężczyzn przechadzających się po całym zajeździe. Benny dotarł do lady i postawił przed Deanem talerz pełen frytek.

– Dzięki, przystojniaku.

Dean mrugnął kokieteryjnie jednym okiem, a dłoń jego zawędrowała do parującej jeszcze przekąski, gdzie pochwycił kilka poszatkowanych ziemniaków i włożył je sobie wprost do ust. Całą czynność wykonywał zdecydowanie i niespiesznie, wyzywająco patrząc Benny'emu w oczy. Oblizał dwa palce, na których ostała się resztka ostrego sosu, nawet na sekundę nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego.

Benny jak zaczarowany przyglądał się blondynowi molestującemu swoje palce językiem i, cholera, musiał przyznać, że takie widoki powinny być zabronione w co najmniej trzynastu stanach. Krew z jego twarzy już dawno odpłynęła w inne miejsca i nie był pewny, czy długo wytrzyma w towarzystwie tego kusiciela z piekła rodem, bez zbędnego rzucenia się na niego i zastąpienia tych palców jego własnym językiem.

Gdy Winchester uśmiechnął się figlarnie, Benny zrozumiał, że został przyłapany na bezczelnym gapieniu się.

– Więc, Benny... chyba nie jesteś stąd? Twój akcent... – Dean zawiesił znacząco i dłonią wykonał dziwny gest dłonią w kierunku drugiego mężczyzny.

– Nie, urodziłem się i wychowałem w Luizjanie, ale i tak większość życia spędziłem na bezkresnych wodach oceanu – zakończył poetycko, oparłszy się łokciami o błyszczący blat.

Dean uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu.

– Jesteś marynarzem? – Chwila ciszy. – Obstawiałbym drwala, z takimi ramionami... – spojrzał znacząco na sylwetkę barmana i pokiwał głową, a następnie zaciągnął się powietrzem. – Łał.

Lafitte zaśmiał się zawstydzony i przeniósł wzrok na swoje ręce. Dean przekrzywił głowę, by zerknąć na roześmiane oblicze niebieskookiego, i również się uśmiechnął, a uśmiech ten pogłębiał się z każdą chwilą spędzoną na wpatrywaniu się w przystojnego brodacza.

Charlie, Sam i Jo bez skrępowania podglądali całe zdarzenie z ubocza, chichocząc i spekulując pod nosem na temat tego, kto wykona pierwszy krok. W obawie o swoje życie ustalili, iż nie poinformują Deana i Benny'ego o postawionych zakładach.

– Widziałem tu stół do bilarda – odezwał się Dean uprzednio osuszając kufel z piwem.

Benny skinął lekko głową i odwrócił wzrok w kierunku tłumu mężczyzn stojących na lewo od lady, gdzie umieszczony był duży, drewniany stół. Gdy Lafitte ponownie popatrzył na blondyna, napotkał się z zadziornym, chytrym uśmieszkiem sugerującym jakiegoś rodzaju wyzwanie. Ekscytacja zagościła w żołądku Południowca.

– Co powiesz na krótką partyjkę? Mecz się jeszcze nie zaczął, więc, no wiesz... – zaproponował w tak niepodobny do swojego stylu bycia sposób, bowiem w jego głosie Benny usłyszał delikatną nutkę niepewności, mimo malującej się na twarzy pewności siebie.

Barman podrapał się po potylicy, a jego uwadze nie umknęło spojrzenie Deana, które na ułamek sekundy powędrowało ku ramieniu Benny'ego ciasno owiniętemu białym materiałem.

– Akurat teraz mam zmianę i nie mogę zejść ze stanowiska – wytłumaczył nieco zawstydzony swoją niemożnością dołączenia do Deana, a musiał przyznać, że miał ochotę na krótką grę w bilarda, zwłaszcza z atrakcyjnym zielonookim. – Ellen by mnie zabiła, gdybym zaniedbał klientów.

Winchester wciągnął powietrze nosem i wyraźnie zawiedziony uniósł kąciki ust w dość smutnym uśmiechu.

– Spokojnie, drogie panie, sytuacja opanowana – oznajmiła Charlie i bez pardonu wepchnęła się za ladę, gdzie poklepała Benny'ego po dłoni spoczywającej na blacie, po czym pokiwała głową, jakby nad wszystkim panowała. – Twoja zmiana skończyła się – rudowłosa wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę i popatrzyła na niewidzialny zegarek – dokładnie pięć sekund temu. A teraz zmykaj mi stąd, bo się tu we dwoje nie zmieścimy.

– Ale… – Lafitte próbował zaprotestować, lecz widząc spojrzenie dziewczyny mówiące "Jeszcze jedno słowo, a sprawię, że stanie się twoim ostatnim" podniósł obie dłonie w obronnym geście i wyszedł zza lady czerwieniąc się wściekle. – Dziękuję, serce – wyszeptał jeszcze dostatecznie głośno, by Bradbury go usłyszała, i dostatecznie cicho, by słowa te nie dotarły do uszu innych. W odpowiedzi otrzymał od niej znaczące mrugnięcie oczkiem.

Mężczyźni ruszyli w stronę stołu bilardowego, przedzierając się przez tłum rozgadanych i rozemocjonowanych klientów w napięciu czekających na pierwszy gwizdek, i stanęli przy stojaku na lśniące, drewniane kije. Benny sięgnął po dwa, po czym podał jeden Deanowi, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na długie palce blondyna owijające się wokół rączki kija.

Lafitte pokręcił głową nad własnym brakiem koncentracji i zboczonymi myślami, a także nad sprośnymi obrazami przewijającymi mu się przed oczami wyobraźni.

– No to jak, olbrzymku, kto zaczyna? – spytał filuternie Dean stawiając kij na podłodze, a następnie nonszalancko oparł łokieć na kapce na samym czubku ów kija.

– Przyjezdni mają pierwszeństwo. – Benny uśmiechnął się z przeciwnej strony stołu.

Benny'ego i Deana zaczęli otaczać ciekawscy widzowie, którzy z czasem uformowali wokół dwójki równe kółeczko obserwatorów. Winchester rozejrzał się na boki i uniósł rozbawiony brwi, lecz mimo wzroku i szeptów wielu gapiów nachylił się nad stołem, kilkukrotnie poprawił drążek, a gdy atmosfera zrobiła się zbyt napięta, by normalny człowiek mógł ją znieść, uderzył w białą bilę, która szybko pomknęła w kierunku ułożonych w kształcie trójkąta kolorowych kul. Klienci – wraz z Deanem – wciągnęli powietrze ze świstem, gdy bile potoczyły się we wszystkie możliwe strony.

Pierwsza bila wpadła do łuzy.

– Twoje połówki – stwierdził Winchester.

– Twój ruch, szefie – odrzekł śmiało Benny będąc całkowicie pewnym siebie.

W zielonych oczach pojawił się niebezpieczny błysk, a towarzyszący mu pomruk aprobaty jak najbardziej trafił w gusta Południowca.

I nie tylko w jego gusta...

Z czasem do gry dwójki panów dołączyły również zakłady o to, kto wygra ten mecz; jedni postawili pieniądze na Deana, drudzy – i tych było znacznie więcej – na tutejszego króla bilardu. Znaleźli się i tacy, co w tym sporze pozostali bezstronni, jednak ich zainteresowanie było identyczne do zainteresowania osób, które zainwestowały grube sumy pieniężne w swojego faworyta. Ash przyjął funkcję bukmachera i przy swoim małym stoliku założył kasę.

Zaciętej rozgrywce naszych bohaterów akompaniowały głośne krzyki, gorliwe zachęty i gwizdy przeszywające powietrze. Na prowadzenie wysunął się Benny z wynikiem sześć do pięciu, lecz Dean nie miał zamiaru się tak szybko poddawać.

Mecz Chiefs z Dolphins już dawno poszedł w zapomnienie, a pierwszego gwizdka i tak nikt nie usłyszał.

– Całkiem niezły jesteś – skomentował Dean, gdy burza oklasków, która rozbrzmiała po szóstej bili wbitej przez barmana, ucichła.

Benny, jako beznadziejny romantyk, nie był w stanie określić czy mówił o jego grze, czy może o nim samym – czego usilnie starał się nie robić dla dobra swego biednego serca. Z całych sił próbował uciszyć rodzącą się w środku nadzieję.

Dean jednak nie ustępował i nie oderwał od Benny'ego wzroku, co powoli zaczęło się robić niepokojące. Barman chciał wiedzieć, o czym w tym momencie myślał Winchester.

Zapanowała głucha i niezręczna cisza.

– Dean… – Sam odezwał się niepewnie i uniósł brwi.

– Um, teraz ty – mruknął Benny chcąc uniknąć zaczerwienienia się pod wpływem palącego spojrzenia Deana, które sprawiło, że zabawne łaskotki powędrowały wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa i osiedliły się ciężko na dnie żołądka, gdzie najwyraźniej postanowiły sobie urządzić szaloną potańcówkę.

Dean uderzył; trafił dwie za jednym razem przez co donośne głosy ponownie wypełniły zajazd i zażegnały sztywną atmosferę.

Najwyraźniej dopiero po chwili dotarło do Deana, że wbił wszystkie swoje bile i że została ostatnia – czarna.

Zwycięski uśmiech leniwie wpełzł na jego twarz, ale nie zagościł na niej zbyt długo, bowiem nie trafił w łuzę, dając brodatemu marynarzowi szansę na wygraną.

Lafitte pozbył się dwukolorowej kuli w mgnieniu oka, remisując w ten sposób z blondynem i przymierzył się do finałowego uderzenia. Niestety on również nie trafił, czym wywołał jęk niezadowolenia i załamania widowni i szczęśliwe odetchnięcie z ulgą opuszczające gardło Deana.

– Pojedynek dwóch gigantów. – Rozległ się budujący napięcie głos Asha. – W lewym narożniku Dean; nieugięty i odważny, o którego sukcesach w bilardzie wiemy niewiele. Ten butny mężczyzna rzucił wyzwanie samemu królowi, nie bacząc na przeciwności losu i dość nierówną walkę. Natomiast w prawym narożniku znajduje się nasz drogi barman Benny; marynarz z Południa, którego jeszcze nikomu nie udało się pokonać. – Zapadła cisza. – Czy dziś tradycji stanie się za dość? Czy wielki mistrz stołu bilardowego polegnie w boju na śmierć i życie, w wojnie o honor i szacunek, czy może wygra, doszczętnie miażdżąc swojego przeciwnika? Czy dziś rozstrzygną się…

– Czy możesz się w końcu zamknąć? – krzyknął ktoś z tłumu. Śmiech wypełnił pomieszczenie, i zaśmiał się nawet Dean, który właśnie zamierzał wykonać decydujący ruch.

Winchester po raz kolejny nie trafił do tej przeklętej łuzy.

– Buuu! – rozległ się ponury warkot zawiedzionej publiczności.

Benny niespiesznie podszedł do Deana i wyciągnął w jego kierunku rękę, pocieszająco poklepał po lewym ramieniu, a następnie obdarował go szczerym uśmiechem. Małe dołeczki pojawiły się na brodatych policzkach, przez co kąciki ust Deana uniosły się lekko.

Po kolejnym nieudanym uderzeniu Benny'ego, biała i czarna bila potoczyły się wręcz pod samą łuzę Winchestera, zwiększając szansę na wygraną blondyna. A Dean musiał przyznać, że nie zależało mu na zwycięstwie równie mocno, co na początku.

Blondyn pchnął drewnianym kijem i aż zamknął oczy niepewny tego, czy chce być świadkiem kolejnej z rzędu porażki. Otworzył je prawie natychmiast, gdy usłyszał ucieszone krzyki swoich fanów oznajmiające, że czarna kula wylądowała w łuzie, że wygrał. Obrzucił chaotycznie wzrokiem stół, następnie otaczających go ludzi, a na końcu popatrzył na delikatnie uśmiechającego się pod nosem Benny'ego, który założył ręce na piersi.

Rozżalone wrzaski osób, które postawiły pieniądze na barmana powoli zaczęły zanikać, a ustawione wokół Deana i Benny'ego kółeczko traciło swój okrągły kształt. Klienci rozeszli się z ciężkim sercem, a u niektórych cięższa była również kieszeń, pozostawiając dwójkę mężczyzn samych sobie, z dala od natrętnych spojrzeń.

– Odegrasz się następnym razem – zapewnił Dean i poklepał marynarza po plecach. Być może nieco zbyt długo trzymał dłoń na jego skórze, ale Benny najwyraźniej nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Albo zwrócił, lecz w żadnym stopniu mu to nie przeszkadzało.

– Trzymam cię za słowo, szefie – odparł będąc zachwyconym wizją następnego spotkania.

Powrócili na poprzednie miejsca – Benny stanął za barem, Dean usiadł naprzeciwko niego – i wpatrywali się w siebie przez moment lub dwa, po czym wybuchli gromkim śmiechem. Lafitte zerknął na pusty kufel Winchestera.

– Dolewki? – Południowiec sięgnął po zmrożoną butelkę alkoholu. Dean skinął twierdząco głową.

– Więc co wygrałem? – spytał uradowany, niecierpliwie wiercąc się na barowym stołku. Wylądowała przed nim szklanka po brzegi wypełniona alkoholem.

Benny nachylił się do przodu, łokciami oparłszy się o drewniany blat, a że ich twarze znajdowały się bardzo blisko siebie zorientował się dopiero wtedy, gdy był w stanie policzyć ledwo widoczne piegi na nosie blondyna.

– A co chciałbyś dostać, _cher_? – Cajuński akcent brodacza przekształcił jego głos w głęboki i przyjemny dla ucha pomruk, przywodzący na myśl mruczenie kota.

Wyższy mężczyzna czuł, że czerwieni się jak idiota, czuł piekące rumieńce na twarzy i szyi i uszach, niczym oparzenia słoneczne, lecz Benny tego najwidoczniej nie zauważył. A jeśli zauważył, chyba uznał to za urocze, bo uśmiechnął się promiennie.

Dean także oparł się o ladę jeszcze bardziej zmniejszając panujący między nimi dystans. Powoli oblizał dolną wargę – prowokująco, zdaniem barmana – a następnie wyszczerzył zęby.

– Hmm – zamyślił się.

Benny podejrzewał, że Dean od zawsze należał do mężczyzn niemarnujących czasu, jeśli chodziło o umawianie się i nigdy nie miał problemów ze zdobyciem numeru bądź z zaproszeniem kogoś na seks bez zobowiązań. Posiadał dar flirtowania, uwodzenia, niesamowity urok osobisty, uśmiech niczego sobie, lekkość podrywania i kilka innych sztuczek w zanadrzu. Znał ten typ, wielu takich kręciło się po zajeździe szukając łatwej zdobyczy. Musiał przyznać, że nie przepadał za takimi osobami. Ale Dean był inny. Nie wydawał się aroganckim, zapatrzonym w siebie facetem z kompleksem Boga, a raczej na takiego pozował. Z opowieści o nim Benny wywnioskował, że Dean był troszczącym się o bliskich miłośnikiem szarlotek i oper mydlanych.

– Jak sędziujesz, ty patafianie?! – wydarł się któryś z mężczyzn i wstał energicznie z fotela, rozlewając przy okazji swoją porcję piwa.

Dean i Benny odsunęli się od siebie jak oparzeni i w tym samym momencie spojrzeli na krzyczącego faceta, który zdecydowanie za bardzo ekscytował się trzecią kwartą meczu.

– Hej, _hej_ , spokojnie – odezwał się Lafitte prostując plecy, jednocześnie nadając swej sylwetce swoistej powagi.

Barman już chciał podejść do stolika, przy którym siedział mężczyzna wykłócający się z telewizorem, by wytrzeć rozlany napój i posprzątać powstały bałagan, lecz uprzedziła go w tym Jo, zgrabnie zajmując się nieporządkiem.

Blondynka zmrużyła oczy i przekrzywiła głowę w kierunku Deana dając Benny'emu do zrozumienia, ażeby ten nie przejmował się drobnostkami i wykonał w końcu jakiś ruch, bo mu kandydat na partnera stygnie.

Brodacz podrapał się po policzku uzmysłowiwszy sobie, że zbyt dużo czasu spędzał w towarzystwie plotkujących niewiast pracujących w zajeździe Harvelle, ponieważ jego myśli stopniowo zaczęły przekształcać się w kobiece rozumowanie, a to zły i naprawdę niepokojący znak.

– No no, muszę przyznać – stwierdził Dean po nieprzyzwoicie długiej, jak na swoje standardy, chwili milczenia – że na początku przyszedłem tu, by obejrzeć mecz razem ze znajomymi. Jak się okazało, jest tu coś o wiele bardziej wartego uwagi niż grupka kolesi biegająca za piłką.

A Benny musiał przyznać, że jeszcze nigdy nie otrzymał tak zniewalającego spojrzenia; Dean doskonale wiedział, co robił, mówiąc to w lekki i niewinny sposób, symultanicznie unosząc kąciki idealnie skrojonych ust.

Coś w jego obliczu, w stylu wypowiedzi podpowiadało Benny'emu, a wręcz sugerowało, o długiej, ciągnącej się w nieskończoność liście podbojów atrakcyjnego blondyna. Typowy uwodziciel.

Winchester zanurzył usta w kuflu z piwem, pochłonął znaczną jego zawartość, a gdy zorientował się, że biała pianka ostała się na jego górnej wardze, oblizał ją niezbyt subtelnie. Podczas wykonywania tej czynności nie patrzył barmanowi w oczy, udając, że robi to nieświadomie, ale bardzo dobrze wiedział, iż był przez niego bacznie obserwowany.

– Dean? – spytał cicho Lafitte nachylając się ku drugiemu mężczyźnie.

– Tak, Ben?

– Zaprosisz mnie gdzieś w końcu czy nie?

Ledwo widoczne ogłupienie wstąpiło na twarz młodszego z nich wywołane tą jakże miłą propozycją. Dean wyszczerzył zęby. Możliwe, że usłyszał gdzieś w oddali pełne ulgi "Nareszcie!", ale postanowił to zbagatelizować i w pełni skupić się na barmanie stojącym zaledwie dwie stopy przed nim.

– Och, gdzie moje maniery… Wybacz. – Zaserwował brunetowi najbardziej zawadiacki uśmieszek, na jaki było go w chwili obecnej stać. – Benny – zaczął oficjalnym tonem – czy masz ochotę pójść ze mną na kolację?

– Bez wątpienia, przystojniaku.

Dean zagryzł dolną wargę, po czym uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha, i Benny był przekonany, że uśmiech ten mógłby rozświetlić noc. A z tego powodu i on sam się uśmiechnął.

– Kiedy masz czas? – zapytał śmiało piegowaty blondyn.

– W sobotę wieczorem. – Obecnością zaszczyciła ich tym razem Jo, która bez skrępowania odpowiedziała na pytanie Deana. Aczkolwiek nie została ona wysłana na tę misję sama; sekundę później dołączyła do niej Charlie, następnie przybył młodszy Winchester, a na szarym końcu przydreptał Ash.

– Ach tak? – zdziwił się barman. – Myślałem, że mam wtedy zmianę.

– Już nie – wypaliła ruda dziewczyna i zaśmiała się perliście. – Nie martw się, mogę przyjść za ciebie.

– Ja też – zaoferował komputerowiec, za co w zamian otrzymał sceptyczne spojrzenie od Benny'ego.

– Nie ma problemu, też się zjawię – Sam przyznał dumnie, choć nikt nie wiedział, dlaczego tak właściwie był dumny.

– Spokojnie, Benny, mogę cię zastąpić. – Jo kiwnęła głową.

– Ty i tak masz wtedy swoją zmianę, słońce, ale dziękuję – odparł Lafitte, z podziękowaniami zwracając się do wszystkich.

Ci wszyscy ewidentnie zjednoczyli siły i za cel obrali sobie zeswatanie dwójki samotnych mężczyzn. Marynarz w duchu ucieszył się, że posiadał takich przyjaciół.

– Więc jesteśmy umówieni?

Benny zerknął na Deana.

– Aye, aye, kapitanie – odpowiedział i przyłożył sobie dwa palce do skroni udając salutujący gest.

Charlie, Sam, Jo i Ash zrobili głośne i spójne "Oooo" i przystawili ręce do piersi. Benny popatrzył na nich i parsknął śmiechem, po czym popatrzył na Deana z radosnymi iskierkami tańczącymi w zielonych oczach, który wpatrywał się w ten urokliwy obrazek, niczym zaczarowany.

Pracownicy wraz z Ashem rozeszli się na swoje stanowiska, nikt z nich nie chciał narazić się na gniew Ellen w kółko powtarzającej, że z dnia na dzień personel stawał się znacznie bardziej samowolny.

Natomiast Sam porwał ze sobą Benny'ego do kuchni, by móc przedyskutować pewną nurtującą go sprawę, zostawiając Deana samego na pastwę pustej szklanki.

– Mam pytanie – zaznaczył na starcie i poważnie omiótł niższego mężczyznę wzrokiem.

– Zatem zamieniam się w słuch, twardzielu.

Sam zmrużył oczy.

– Jesteś świetny w bilarda, prawda? Prawda – sam sobie odpowiedział na zapytanie. – Czemu pozwoliłeś Deanowi wygrać?

Lafitte podrapał się po nosie i założył ręce na piersi, z zaciekawieniem przyglądając się Samowi.

– Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz.

– Och, serio? Nigdy nie widziałem, żebyś z kimkolwiek przegrał.

– Może twój brat jest lepszy ode mnie? – zasugerował od niechcenia.

– Przyznaj, podłożyłeś się?

– Akurat takimi błahostkami nie musisz zaprzątać tej swojej dużej główki.

Młodszy Winchester parsknął cicho, oburzony przytykiem barmana.

– A co to niby ma znaczyć?

Benny przewrócił ostentacyjnie oczami.

– To znaczy, że miałem pewne osobiste powody, które raczej cię nie zainteresują.

– No dalej, Benny, przez to jeszcze bardziej chcę wiedzieć! – Wykonał energiczny ruch rękoma, po czym wykrzywił usta w małą podkuwkę i szeroko otworzył oczy.

– _Nie_ – powiedział Benny z naciskiem, widząc minę Sama. Nie był zły; delikatny uśmieszek plątał się po jego twarzy. – I nie próbuj tych swoich sztuczek z oczami szczeniaka. To nie działa.

– ...

– Chryste, dobrze, już dobrze. Być może nie dałem z siebie wszystkiego.

– Pieprzysz... Naprawdę? – spytał z udawanym zdziwieniem, przez co Benny popatrzył na niego z dezaprobatą.

– Po prostu nie lubię, gdy uroczym mężczyznom jest przykro.

Sam przyglądał się barmanowi z niedowierzaniem wypisanym na twarzy. Po chwili niedowierzanie przerodziło się w obrzydzenie, ku wielkiej uciesze Lafitte, który uśmiechnął się diabelnie.

– Ugh, stary, to jest mój brat – powiedział z wyrzutem w głosie. – Który wcale nie jest uroczy, zapewniam cię.

– Byłem świadkiem czegoś innego.

– Okej, miałeś rację, te twoje powody mnie nie interesują. – Benny zaśmiał się głośno. – Ale cieszę się z obrotu sytuacji między wami.

– Między nami nie ma jeszcze żadnej sytuacji.

– Słowo klucz 'jeszcze'. – Obnażył zęby w wilczym uśmiechu. – Dobra, leć do niego, bo pewnie usycha z tęsknoty.

Benny westchnął głęboko, przewracając ostentacyjnie oczami.

– Jakim cudem to jest moje życie – mamrotał pod nosem wychodząc z kuchni, kierując się w stronę baru i siedzącego przy nim blondyna.

Bawili się do późnej nocy, kibicując wybranym drużynom – w szczególności Kansas City Chiefs – śmiejąc się aż do łez i rozmawiając. O godzinie trzeciej Ellen obwieściła, że już najwyższy czas zamknąć lokal i grzecznie wyprosiła klientów, którzy zawodząc pod nosem wymaszerowali z zajazdu. Zostali tylko pracownicy i Dean będący już po sporej ilości piwa. Sam zadeklarował, że będą się zwijać, przez co Dean wydał z siebie dźwięk sugerujący sprzeciw i oburzenie. Wyższy Winchester chwycił brata pod ramię, pożegnał się ze wszystkimi, po czym wyszedł z Deanem uwieszonym u boku. W zajeździe dało się słychać warkot Impali, który z czasem ucichł.

Następnie zniknęły Ellen i Jo, zostawiając tym samym Benny'ego i Charlie samych w pustym już pomieszczeniu. Benny zaoferował, że odprowadzi Charlie do domu, z racji zamieszkałej przez nią niebezpiecznej okolicy.

 

.

 

Trzy dni później, gdy Jo zamiatała podłogę w zajeździe z łupinek po orzeszkach, z ciekawości wyjrzała przez okno na ulicę.

– Sam! – krzyknęła, a po chwili kucharz zjawił się przy niej.

– Co jest? – spytał zaalarmowany.

Jo wskazała palcem parę stojącą niedaleko wejścia do lokalu. Dwaj mężczyźni stali blisko siebie i rozmawiali nie przestając się uśmiechać. Niespodziewanie wyższy z nich chwycił drugiego za szelki i przyciągnął go w swoją stronę, przez co niższy aż chwycił czapkę, która prawie spadła z jego głowy. Para pogrążyła się w ognistym pocałunku.

Sam zakrył oczy widząc całe to przedstawienie.

– Cóż, jakby to powiedział Benny; to skończyło się szybciej niż walka na noże w budce telefonicznej. – Zachichotała Jo. – Płacisz – Uśmiechnęła się zwycięsko i wróciła do wykonywanej przedtem czynności.

Sam powędrował do kuchni ze zbolałą miną.


End file.
